


Baby I'm Twisted

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anthem Era, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Chatting & Messaging, Cheating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fade to Black, Fantasy Sex, Flirting, Hanson Trash Party, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, Incest Kink, Infidelity, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Smut, Teasing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: After a trip to a strip club, things change for Zac and Avery in ways neither imagined.





	1. Sonny

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters of this are taken from two ones shots that were previously posted. I plan to continue this in a chapter story that I'm hoping won't be too long chapter wise but we shall see.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: It was as if the ability to talk right had left him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zac sat in the strip club next to Carrick. He wasn't even sure why he was in a strip club to begin with. He was a happily married man with three children and a fourth on the way.

But Carrick had texted him and said he was in Oklahoma City then proceeded to ask if he wanted to hang out and Zac was a sucker for hanging out with Carrick. Carrick after all was his best friend and the man who knew some of Zac's darkest secrets that he hadn't told anyone else.

Not even the wife he was happily married too because he knew she wouldn't understand his sexual fantasies. Especially the ones that involved his own sister as the star. The ones where it was Avery who was giving him sexual pleasure instead of his wife.

Those were what he had to keep secret from his wife and yet he had been able to tell Carrick. May have confessed it one time while high and of course he had been afraid of judgement but there had been none. As Carrick had told him a fantasy was just a fantasy and as long as he didn't act on it he should be okay.

"Care," Zac whined as he leaned closer to his friend. "Why are we even here? You know a strip club really isn't my type of place," he sighed knowing he had thought Carrick's invitation to hang out would include weed and video games.

Not watching women undress down to nearly nothing while dancing on poles and getting money.

Carrick smirked as he turned to look at Zac, "Because there may be a certain stripper here who could interest you," he said as he shrugged. "Saw her when I came here by myself last night and the first thing I thought of was you."

Raising an eyebrow at Carrick's words, Zac stayed silent though. Not sure exactly what stripper could interest him so much.

It wasn't like he was into strippers or the kind of women who stripped. But clearly if Carrick thought one would interest him Zac would stay just to appease his friend and see what he meant. Even if deep inside he was wary over what Carrick meant.

Zac who was silent, remained that way until a stripper by the name of Sonny was announced and Carrick leaned over to him.

"This is her," he whispered into Zac's ear and Zac couldn't help the nervous anticipation in the pit of his stomach.

His eyes glued to the stage as a woman clad in a skimpy schoolgirl outfit came out and Zac was sure the moment that happened everything the room became frozen in time. Because even in the skimpy schoolgirl outfit, pigtails and glasses Zac could identify his sister anywhere.

Swallowing hard he finally turned his head away from the stage as he came out of the daze he was in. "That's my sister," he whispered back to Carrick harshly.

"I told you, you'd have an interest in that particular stripper," Carrick said as if it was nothing but fuck to Zac it was everything.

His sister a girl who he had watched grow up was up there taking her clothes off in front of a bunch of men whose only interest in her was how she could get their cocks hard and fulfill their fantasies at night. Which the last bit probably made him a hypocrite because Avery was in a lot of his fantasies too but he wouldn't ever degrade her like this.

But yet he hadn't made a move to leave. Zac was still in his seat as if he was stuck there. His eyes back on Avery as she continued to dance and move in ways he hadn't seen before from her. Articles of clothing leaving her body slowly.

Almost too slowly for Zac's liking and that thought made him sick. Because he knew right now he was no better than every other man in here who was watching his sister dance. Maybe even worse than them since she was his sister and his cock had become semi hard.

A fact that had his hand falling down to palm himself as he chewed on his lip hard. Knowing this was wrong and he should leave but this was the closest he'd probably ever get to seeing her half naked and he was a man after all. A man who had desires and fantasies.

Fantasies that had Avery in them in a lot less clothing than what she'd end tonight with and maybe he'd watch just for the fact that he could take a tiny piece of this home and keep in his brain.

Like the way her bra clung to her breast tight enough that he could see her nipples peaking through. Nipples he wouldn't mind latching his mouth around and sucking on. Or the way her panties left little to the imagination and Zac now knew she was bare down there.

Something he had always pictured when he had fantasized about going down on her and eating her out until she came undone while moaning his name out with a shudder.

Swallowing hard when Avery turned her head and looked his way, Zac watched as her face instantly paled slightly which let him know that even in the dark of the club she had spotted him and Carrick and now the shame and guilt he had was even worse.

Especially when his cock only got a bit harder and he knew for sure that he was definitely going to hell. Getting turned on by his sister catching him watching her strip.

It was only after Avery finished her routine and hurried off the stage that Zac stood from his seat and exited the club in a hurry. Almost glad that Carrick hadn't followed after him.

When he made it to where his truck was parked Zac had to lean against it and take several breaths to keep himself from getting sick over what had happened in the club. As well as doing everything to get his hard cock to go soft and while he was successful on the not getting sick he failed on his erection going away.

Especially with his eyes being closed because that meant it gave his mind time to picture and imagine all of what he had seen.

Avery in her skimpy schoolgirl outfit, dancing like that for him and only him. Making him come undone without even touching him and just dancing.

The images were enough that they made Zac open his eyes and reach down to undo his jeans. His hand going in to pull his cock out, not even caring that he was in the parking lot of a strip club.

He had to get off and give himself some relief and maybe he got a bit of a thrill by doing that here in a public place. Knowing anyone could catch him. Especially knowing Avery could walk outside right now and see him masturbating against his truck.

"Fuck," Zac hissed out at that thought as he let his hand go around his cock and he began to pump himself. His eyes falling shut again and again all he had was images of his sister in that schoolgirl outfit.

These images much more graphic than the last. Him bending her over an office table at the studio back in Tulsa as he fucked her hard. Hard enough that pictures that were on his desk fell off from their movements.

A moan escaping his mouth as he imagined how tight her pussy would be around his aching cock as he thrust in and out of hard and fast. The way she'd moan his name, begging him to go faster and pull her hair. Calling him daddy as she came around him. Her tight walls closing in on his cock and soon bringing him over the edge with her as he filled her up before pulling out.

Watching in satisfaction as his come spilled down her perfect legs. Marking what was his in every way that it could be his.

"MMM," Zac moaned out as he tugged himself a bit faster. His eyes soon shooting open though when he felt something warm and wet on his cock.

A shiver ran down his spine when he looked down to see his sister on her knees before him with his cock in her mouth. Her head bobbing up and down on him and Zac was almost sure he still had to be having a fantasy but this felt much too real to be one.

Letting his hand fall down into Avery's hair, Zac pulled on it hard. An action that made her lift her eyes to look up at him and the moment their eyes locked Zac knew then it wasn't a fantasy. Not when he saw a bit of fear, shame, and guilt in his sister's eyes.

His fantasy version of her never had those things so this was very much the real her here in the parking lot. She was really on her knees sucking him off with a desperation that not even Kate had when she gave him blow jobs.

Pulling on Avery's hair harder, Zac again felt his eyes fall shut as he came inside of her mouth not even having time to warn her in case she wanted to pull away.

Though she didn't seem to protest or even move away midway through. Avery stayed on her knees with her mouth around him, swallowing every last drop he had to give her and it was only when he was done that she stood up and blushed slightly as she looked away from him.

Blushing as well Zac quickly tucked his cock back into his jeans, zipping them in a hurry. "Ave...I...we...." he started to try to talk but no words came out in a complete sentence.

It was as if the ability to talk right had left him.

Avery shook her head as she put a finger to Zac's lips to shush him. "Don't," she spoke and well at least one of them could speak. "Just forget tonight happened okay?" she asked or more like told him. "Forget everything and pretend nothing happened, please," she said and Zac frowned some at the way her voice caught at the end.

"I don't want to hear how disappointed you are in me or how disgusted you are that I just gave you a blow job," she continued with a frown of her own. "Trust me I feel the same way about myself right now but the stripping helps with my bills and the blow job is something I always wanted to do," she added on with a sad looking smile. "So don't ruin things for me and just leave it be," she nodded as she finally moved her hand away from his lips and before he could protest or make her stay she ran off.

Sighing Zac moved away from his truck almost wishing he could go after Avery and explain things. Admit he wanted that blow job as much as she had wanted to do it. But he didn't. Instead he'd respect her wishes and leave things as they were.

Though he doubted he could pretend it didn't happen and he almost wondered just how well she could pretend that as well.


	2. Picture Perfect Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: You can be my little slut who I whisper sweet little nasty nothings too.

Avery guilty avoided Mark's gaze as she laid in bed beside him. Knowing he was judging her more than likely. Knowing he was wondering why she had called him Zac repeatedly during sex. When during their role play sessions she only did it once.

But this time she had done it the entire time she had been riding him, while he had been tied down to her bed frame. Wearing nothing but an old Def Leppard shirt that had once been Zac's but Avery had somehow stolen in her teen years.

When the fantasies about her brother started. Fantasies she had tried for so long to curb. Had been doing well in just keeping them fantasies with an occasional role play with Mark who was a guy who she had no strings sex with. A guy who never really judged her for her weird kinks because he had a few of his own like being tied up and being used.

Usually not caring that she called him Zac because she only did it once. Then went to using his name to get off.

"You called me Zac the whole time," Mark stated as he kept his eyes on her and Avery felt her cheeks getting hot. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Avery swallowed hard at his words, "Two weeks ago Zac showed up at the club where I work," she sighed as her mind went back to that night. Remembering how she had panicked when she spotted Zac mid way through her act. How she had felt like running off but instead she had stayed a decision that was made when she realized that while Zac had looked just as panicked as she had. He was also palming himself through his jeans.

Which meant he had been getting turned on by what he saw. Something she had always dreamed about as sick and twisted as it was. Getting her brother all hot and bothered. Enough that she could have her way with him and ride him just like she had ridden Mark tonight.

"I gave him a blow job in the parking lot after my routine was up," she frowned again remembering that night and how after she had finished she had left the stage quickly.

Going backstage to get dressed and maybe try to explain things to her brother. That she was stripping to help pay her bills as well as college because her job at the art center downtown just wasn't cutting it.

But when she had went to find him he wasn't there and Carrick who he had been with had made some comment about him leaving quickly after her number was up so Avery had headed outside. Surprised at the fact that when she got out there she had found Zac leaned against his truck with his cock out.

Jacking off and lost in his own head. Not caring who had caught him and as wrong as it was Avery had just instinctively dropped to her knees and taken him in her mouth. Sucking him off until he came and then she had swallowed every drop he had to give her.

"Oh," Mark stated as he brought Avery out of her thoughts. "So then you two have been..." he said unable to even finish his sentence but Avery knew what he meant and she shook her head no.

"I told him after that we should just forget everything," Avery confessed knowing that he had tried speaking but she had shushed him.

She had been afraid of what he would have said to her. How he probably hated her even more. Even if he had been turned on by her that hadn't meant he was as twisted as she was. That he had wanted her sexually for so long. 

Because who in their right mind would be like that? Avery was sure she had some issues or something. Being sexually attracted to her own brother. Enough that she had to pretend that another man was him via role play just so she could get off with someone else.

But that didn't mean Zac was messed up. He was just a man who had watched someone strip and gotten turned on. It hadn't mattered that she was his sister. It was probably just a fluke for him. So she hadn't wanted to hear him say it and she had saved him the trouble and her the heartbreak.

Mark shook his head as he let out a tiny sigh, "But you haven't forgotten," he told her and Avery nodded her head because in the end she couldn't forget something she had wanted for years.

Would never be able to forget the feel of his cock in her mouth or how he had tasted. The way his hands had felt in her hair.

"No," Avery said as she shook her head. "I don't think I ever will. It's only made my fantasies worse," she told Mark feeling even more ashamed now. "Knowing what his cock looks like. How it felt in my mouth. Imagining it in other parts of me...it's all too much."

Mark laughed just laughed and Avery settled him with a glare.

"Don't glare at me," he said in between his fit of laughter. "I'm just amused. I mean you've wanted your brother sexually for so long and then after it happens you tell him to just forget it. You didn't even sit down and have a conversation about it..or really stand around I guess since you were in a parking lot."

Avery kept her glare despite Mark's words of her not glaring at him. Because didn't he understand talking about it would have hurt her? That hearing Zac tell Avery what happened was just some messed up fluke and he had been too turned on to stop her in the heat of the moment would have hurt Avery.

Would have probably put a knife through her heart because she was half sure what she felt for her brother may have went past sexual attraction just a bit.

"It's more complicated than standing around talking about it," Avery said with a shake of her head. "I didn't want to hear him say something that could hurt me okay? I was just trying to protect myself."

Mark only hmmed as he leaned in to leave a tiny kiss on Avery's forehead, "Yet protecting yourself has done worse for you than talking it out would have done," he said and Avery just fell silent.

Deciding it was best not to argue with Mark. Not when he wouldn't understand. No one could truly understand because Avery was just that fucked up.

"Just get dressed and leave," Avery sighed before giving Mark a tiny smile. "Pretty sure your fiance is going to wonder why your trip to the store took two hours."

Laughing Mark slipped out of Avery's bed. Not even removing the shirt that she always had him wear. "She's dense," he said as if he was excusing his lies to her. "She'll believe whatever lie I tell her."

"I'm sure she will," Avery nodded not buying his words. Mainly because she was a woman herself and women just knew when men were cheating. It was an instinct they had.

Which maybe Avery should have felt bad for sleeping with Mark but they had met through a dating slash hook up website that dealt with weird sort of kinks and they both had kinks they could help each other with, without being judged. Kinks no one else understood.

Because Mark had always said his fiance Kasey would never truly understand his need to be tied down and fucked hard. Would never understand that he didn't like taking control and that sometimes he just wanted to be someone's bitch.

It was something Avery understood though and she was willing to help him just like he had always been willing to help her with her fantasies about Zac. Role playing that he was her brother and wearing Zac's shirt.

Coming out of her thoughts as Mark threw the shirt at her, Avery caught it just before it hit her in the face and she playfully flipped Mark off.

"Sucks I can't fuck you right now or I would gladly do it again," he teased before slipping his own shirt on and exiting out of her bedroom.

Not even offering her a goodbye because in the end they both knew their relationship was not that deep. They were just two people fucking to get stuff out of their systems.

***

Avery sat across from Jessica at the diner they were eating breakfast at in Oklahoma City. Both Zoe and Jessica had came to her house for the weekend and while Zoe had already left. Jessica was still there. Deciding to leave after breakfast.

"Don't you want to settle down one day?" Jessica asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at her sister, causing Avery to almost choke on her food cause the question had literally came out of nowhere. "I mean you'll be twenty-six soon and you're still not married and I just wonder if you ever have dreams of settling down."

Avery made a face at Jessica's words because of course she had dreams of settling down. Always had but nowadays she wasn't sure if she could ever get that and truly be happy. Not when whoever she settled down with would have to get used to her constant need to pretend that they were somebody else in bed just so that she could get off properly.

No one in their right mind would get it and they'd have to be a lot like Mark but Mark was already taken.

"Of course I do," Avery finally spoke. "I just don't think I'm at that point in my life."

Jessica snorted slightly, "You better hurry and get there though before it's too late," she spoke and her words while probably well meant hurt Avery.

Especially since this conversation fell three days after her one with Mark and it was almost three weeks since the parking lot incident. She knew her life was passing her by and she knew she did need to settle down but again it was a matter of finding someone who was okay with her kinks. That she'd be calling them by her brother's name when they had sex.

That it would more than likely be her brother she was imagining as her own husband one day fucked her.

"I know I know," Avery laughed to ease the tension some. "Has anyone ever said you sound just like mom sometimes?" she asked in an effort to change the subject. Something which Jessica thankfully fell for.

Saving Avery anymore pain in being reminded that because of her own messed up brain and sexual wants she was losing out on being happy in some ways.

***

Making it home after her breakfast with Jessica, Avery had just opened her door when she felt her phone vibrate in her jeans pocket. Knowing that someone had either texted her or messaged her on one of her many apps.

Her brain automatically going to Mark because it had been three days and it was usually when he came calling. Getting bored of the same old routine with Kasey where he had to be the one in charge. Having plain old vanilla missionary sex just to make her happy so that they could live a cookie cutter picture perfect life.

A life Avery was sure would suffocate Mark once he finally did marry Kasey next year. But then again he was sort of bringing it on himself by not leaving her and truly finding someone who would love him and accept all of his dirty kinks.

But Avery was pleasantly surprised when she opened the app that the message was on and it wasn't from Mark. It was from someone else who she hadn't talked to before. But from their username and profile picture she could tell they were into army things maybe even airsoft.

> **Masterchief**  
>  Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?

It was a simple question and yet it made Avery laugh especially since they were on a kink website and the best he could do was that she was beautiful.

> **IHaveMyGunSonny**  
>  A few have. But is that the best you have there Master C? I mean we're on a kink website and you call me beautiful? Aren't you supposed to be a kinky bastard and tell me how you want to fuck me in the ass or cum on my tits? Which I probably wouldn't be opposed to either but still.

Reading over her words briefly Avery chewed her lip but hit send. Hoping that whoever Masterchief was that he sensed her sarcasm. That she wasn't being rude. That she was just genuinely curious as well as feeling a bit self-conscious over using a real picture because what if she ever ran into someone she knew in real life on this website?

It had happened to others she was sure but it hadn't happened to her yet and she'd like to have kept it that way.

Feeling her phone vibrate again Avery looked down to see another message from the man who had started to message her today.

> **Masterchief**  
>  I probably am supposed to be a kinky bastard. Maybe even am but I didn't want to be demeaning today. Wanted to be a gentleman and say you were beautiful. Is that a bad thing? Because if so I can just tell you how I'd love to have that perfect little mouth of yours around my cock which is throbbing and aching for relief.

Avery smirked as she read the man's words. Feeling a shiver run down her spine enough that she had to move in her seat.

> **IHaveMyGunSonny**  
>  Gentleman's nice ;). But I kind of prefer the dirty side of you too. No one in your life there to suck your cock? That why you want my lips around you there Master C?

After sending that message Avery bit her lip. Knowing it was silly to be waiting for a response from this person but she was. Almost like a child interested in a new toy which was crazy.

But that was how she felt. More so when a new message came through quickly.

> **Masterchief**  
>  I have a wife but she's not too good at it. Never seems to like sucking cock so I sort of just picture someone else when she does it. Or when I get off I conjure up images of someone else who isn't my wife.

Avery raised her eyebrows at the man's words. It was probably the first time a married man had contacted her. Usually they were either single, dating or in Mark's case engaged. But no one had ever been married.

> **IHaveMyGunSonny**  
>  So who do you imagine besides your wife? Hopefully someone hot or attractive. Maybe even both. When I suck cock I have to picture someone else, especially because I usually play with myself when I'm doing it and I can only get off if I think of someone who will never be my sex partner. The universe fucking hates me.

Biting her lip as she hit send Avery felt her cheeks get hot. She knew she probably shouldn't have been so open with this man but she was. Admitting stuff she hadn't even told Mark until three conversations in. But this was only her first conversation with this person and if he delved deeper she'd be screwed.

Especially if he asked who she thought of because most men even on this site didn't like her brother incest kink she had or the fact that she wanted them to role play and wear his shirt.

Not that she was sure she could blame them but fuck. She really didn't want to lose this new toy which fascinated her so fast. She wanted to keep them around for a bit longer. Maybe even send dirty pics to him if he wanted to imagine her mouth around his cock.

Avery was sure she had some fresh bananas here she could use for that imagery.

Hearing her phone though Avery was brought out of her thoughts as she read the man's message.

> **Masterchief**  
>  I imagine it's my little sister sucking my cock. She's in her twenties and has a nice set of lips on her and it's just so easy when I'm with my wife to close my eyes and imagine what her mouth would feel like around me. The warmth of it as she sucks me eagerly like the little slut I like to imagine her as. My hands tangling in her hair as I pull it hard enough that it elicits a moan from her that vibrates enough that I can feel it on my cock.

Avery who had almost dropped her phone while reading the man's message the first time had to reread it more than once. Just to make sure she wasn't going crazy.

Which obviously she wasn't. This stranger had confessed to imagining his sister giving him a blow job. Having a slight incest kink like she did and for some reason it oddly turned her on. Knowing that he was like her. But at the same time it freaked her out as well and she was a bit unsure if she should confess her own perverted thoughts that helped her get off.

Or if she should just leave the conversation be for now and just go and get herself off to thoughts of her own brother and how she had literally sucked his cock. Like this unknown stranger wanted his sister to do to him.

How she had more than eagerly sucked Zac off because maybe she could be a little slut at times.

> **IHaveMyGunSonny**  
>  Funny...when I suck men off I have to play with myself and think of my brother. How I wish it were his cock that I was sucking instead of theirs. How I wish it were his fingers touching me instead of my own...fingers that he'd eventually replace with his cock once I was done sucking him off. Then he'd fuck me and make me beg for an orgasm. Messed up right? I mean I'm worse than you. I actually wanna fuck my own brother. You sure you still want to be a gentleman to me? I'm fucking twisted.

After sending that message Avery turned her phone off. Almost scared of what the stranger's reply would be as well as the fact that after typing such vivid things she now needed to go and get off.

Experience some much needed relief by her own hand, knowing the whole time she'd be picturing it was Zac in the bed with her. Wishing it were him touching her and not her own hand.

***

Waking the next morning feeling rested and sated, Avery hated that her first thought was to reach over towards the nightstand and check her phone.

To see if the man from last night had replied to her and what he had, had to say. How rude he probably was once he knew how messed up she was inside and the moment her phone was on and she saw she had a message on that app she checked it way too quickly.

Holding in her breath as she read the man's words.

> **Masterchief**  
>  Twisted maybe but no worse than me. You think I only think of my sister sucking my cock? I don't. I imagine what it'd be like inside of her tight little cunt. How my cock would feel inside of it. The sounds I could get her to make as I fucked into her hard and fast. Bending her over the desk where I work..how she'd call me daddy as we fucked like two people who hadn't been fucked before. We'd fuck hard enough that the pictures I have of my wife and kids would fall off my desk and when I came I'd pull out just enough so my come painted her legs a pretty white color as it dripped out of her.
> 
> So no you're just as twisted as me and yes I still want to be a gentleman with you while also being dirty as hell because both are fun ;). You can be my little slut who I whisper sweet little nasty nothings too.

Letting out her breath after reading the message, Avery smiled softly to herself. Maybe she had finally meet her match on the kink website. Someone who was just as fucked up as she was. 


	3. Whore That Needs Punishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: A random happening but Zac liked to call it fate and well maybe it had been fate or his own hard cock that had made him message Avery.

Sitting in front of his computer desk in the office, Zac thanked his lucky stars that his brother's hadn't stayed over tonight. Zac having used some lie himself to get to stay over the typical time they had in the studio.

Zac knowing his reasons for staying weren't that good. Not when the reason wasn't work related at all. He was staying over because he had every intention of having sex with a woman here at this very studio.

It wasn't the one he wanted but he had chosen someone who looked like her. A young local college girl named Rylee that he had met at a bar last night after indulging in a chat with the woman he really wanted on that damn kink app.

An app Zac had for some time but up until a week ago he hadn't used. Only had decided to use it after finding his own sister. A random happening but Zac liked to call it fate and well maybe it had been fate or his own hard cock that had made him message Avery.

The two chatting about their fantasies and now Zac knew it all. Knew just how much his sister wanted him and that the sick little things he wanted, she wanted as well.

The two continuing to chat over the week and Zac had somehow last night convinced his sister to send him a video of her riding a dildo. Having her say the name of her brother and he was sure he had came like a damn teenager when it happened.

Zac knowing before it was all said and done that he'd have her. He just wasn't sure if now was the right time which was why after watching that video he had went to a bar. Deliberately gone out to find someone who resembled his sister.

Had wanted to set up a meeting so that once again he could finally physically cheat on Kate, yet again. Something he hadn't ever done since the blow job at the strip club.

That night being a turning point in him finally giving in to every lustful act he had ever thought of and god he had a lot of them.

All of them of course involving Avery but tonight Rylee would do. She'd have to do and his cock was already hard thinking of how he was going to bend her over this very desk that was littered with pictures of his wife and kids. Kind of hoped they fell off from how hard he wanted to fuck her.

It was always what he imagined in his fantasies of Avery. Fucking her hard enough against this desk that the pictures fell off. Listened as she called him daddy.

Her moans becoming strangled just a bit as his hand wrapped around her perfect little throat. Not hurting her too bad but enough that she'd have hand prints on her throat.

His thoughts though where interrupted as he heard the buzzer at the door go off and like a bullet leaving a gun, Zac left his desk heading to the door where he saw Rylee standing there waiting. Almost got a thrill at how nervous she looked.

Zac knowing he too was nervous but it was hotter seeing her so nervous. As if he got off on someone being nervous and he didn't think he had but maybe this was a new aspect of him.

The dirty perverted version of him that he was letting come out now.

Opening the door he smiled at Rylee, "Sorry if I made you wait," he told her as she walked inside. Zac not missing the way she looked around. Her nerves seeming to grow some.

"It's fine," Rylee stated with a smile though Zac could tell it wasn't real. It didn't reach her eyes.

Biting his lip he found himself reaching for her hand, "Relax," he told her softly as he pulled her closer to him. "I'm not going to bite," he teased as they walked down the hallway. "I mean unless you want me to bite you. Then I will definitely bite you."

Ryle blushed though she seemed to relax some, "I'm not opposed to biting," she admitted sounding more innocent than she really was.

Zac doubted though that she was as messed up as he was but he remembered her flirting at the bar. Knew she was no angel even if she wanted to come across as one but there was no way she was like him.

Even if she was okay sleeping with a married man.

Making it to his office Zac let Rylee go inside first and then he went inside, shutting and locking the door just for good measure. Never would put it past his brothers to forget something and have to come back. Didn't want to get busted in his cheating.

Because so far he had been able to keep this discreet.

"Then I'll bite you some," Zac spoke before leaning in to kiss Rylee once he walked a bit closer to her. "Maybe I'll even do it with you screaming my name, how does that sound?" he asked in between kisses, leading Rylee back towards his desk which he pushed her against when they made it there.

Loving the sound of some of his pictures rattling just from that.

Rylee only moaned at that, letting Zac know she probably wasn't opposed to that idea either. Zac filing that away to keep in his brain for when things got really hot and heavy between them tonight.

Letting his lips wander down to her neck, he closed his eyes as he did his best to picture Avery in his brain. Knew even though Rylee could pass seeing Avery as well mentally was the only way he'd be able to get through this.

Which just proved how pathetic he was. How twistedly pathetic he would always be.

***

Sitting down in his desk chair after Rylee had left Zac reached for his phone and snapped a picture of his cock. A smirk playing on his lips as he opened up the app he had been talking to Avery on.

Finding their last message thread he opened it and sent the picture of his cock to her with a message.

> **Masterchief**  
>  Just got done fucking a girl who looks like my sister. May have been thinking about her and how I wish it had been her I was ramming my cock into. Wished it was her who came apart on my cock as I bit her neck, bringing her orgasm on even faster.
> 
> May have also been thinking of you some as well. Is that a bad thing?
> 
> **IHaveMyGunSonny**  
>  It may be bad. Do I look like the sister that gets you off? If not then I'd say yeah it could be bad.
> 
> **Masterchief**  
>  Surprisingly you do look like her.
> 
> **IHaveMyGunSonny**  
>  Then it's not bad at all.
> 
> Was your fuck tonight good? Do you do all the perverted things you can think of too her? Did you have her hurting because she couldn't walk straight?
> 
> **Masterchief**  
>  I bent her over my desk and had her calling me daddy. Couldn't bring myself to wrap my hand around her throat though. She almost seemed too good for that. I don't know if that makes sense because I'm pretty sure she has slutty tendencies. It just seemed like choking her may have been something she wasn't into.
> 
> **IHaveMyGunSonny**  
>  Sucks for you then :(. I'd love it if my brother choked me during sex. I'd probably beg him to do it for me. Beg him to put those fingers of his around my throat and make me hurt in more ways than one.
> 
> **Masterchief**  
>  You're making me hard again there Sonny ;).
> 
> **IHaveMyGunSonny**  
>  Maybe that was my plan all along Master C ;). Get you all hard and make you come again since I couldn't get you to come the first time tonight. Those honors belonged to that slutty innocent girl you fucked.
> 
> I'm touching myself by the way. Imagining it was you or well my brother but also you. Which probably makes no sense because you could be some old man but I guess I imagine you look like my brother. That you'd treat me like I wish he would.
> 
> A goddamn whore that needs punishing.
> 
> **Masterchief**  
>  Oh trust me I'd definitely treat you like that. I'd punish you and make your cunt hurt for days once I was done with you. You'd also probably have bruises all over your perfect skin as well. Bruises that would remind you of how much of a cock slut you are.
> 
> **IHaveMyGunSonny**  
>  Fuck...I...just I need you to fuck me. You think we could arrange that?

Zac bit his lip hard as he reread the last message from Avery several times. A part of him wanting to jump at setting something up but another part of him feeling nervous now.

His own nerves too it seemed were a turn on because before he knew it was coming a second time. His eyes falling shut as he did so and again all he saw was Avery and maybe that was answer enough for what he needed to do.

He'd reply back and agree to arrange a meeting with her. All while hoping she didn't freak out when she learned who he really was and if she did hopefully she let him explain himself.

Let him tell her everything he had wanted to say in the parking lot after the blow job had happened.


End file.
